


A Devil's Bargain

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [24]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caroline Forbes-centric, Dark, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Not all bargains were things of words. Some were written far beneath the skin.





	A Devil's Bargain

Caroline liked to pretend she didn’t notice the flicker of resentment behind Elena’s eyes, when she disappeared once a month, humanity a hot song in her veins. She ignored the gleam of pity in Bonnie’s gaze, the helpless guilt and endless rage in Stefan’s. What none of them realized was that while their bargains were born of fury and rage, the knife blade of betrayal, hers too, was a binding contract sealed in blood.

She’d written the first clause on a bench, the wood chilly beneath her thighs.

_Come on. Get to know me. I dare you._

_Fine._

Later, it was sealed by blood. Hers. His. A desperate, final plea to _live._

_I know you’re in love with me._

One day, Elena would die, her soul recasting the dice. Stefan had a lingering hope that his torture would loose its appeal. Bonnie too, had been given just enough rope that perhaps her usefulness would outlive Klaus’ rage.

There was a diamond bracelet in her bedside drawer. A tucked away drawing of a girl standing next to a horse. The memory of his mouth against hers was a brand against her lips, as stubborn and possessive as the hands that had feathered and swept across her skin. Her freedom was a mirage, an illusion. He’d chained her far more tightly than her friends could imagine, and all it would take was a single misstep for her to find herself thoroughly entangled.

But that was the danger of bargaining with the devil.

Eventually, he came to collect.


End file.
